As a conventional technique, there is a known analysis result display method, including: a heat transfer amount calculating step of calculating a heat transfer amount between multiple components forming an object, from an analysis result obtained by performing numerical analysis on that object; and a heat transfer amount display step of displaying heat transfer obtained in the heat transfer amount calculating step. See, for example, JP 2006-350504A, page 1 and FIG. 1.
However, such a conventional technique is problematic in that, although the heat transfer direction between components and the amount of heat transferred can be displayed, a transmission situation of a physical quantity such as heat between the components forming the physical quantity transmission path cannot be properly displayed. For example, whether or not each component can easily transmit a physical quantity cannot be properly displayed to a user. Accordingly, for example, the user cannot easily see which component obstructs proper transmission of the physical quantity.